Poetry Friendly Classroom with Michael Rosen Tip 12 - gather ideas
'Poetry Friendly Classroom with Michael Rosen Tip 12 - gather ideas '''is a video by BookTrust from the Poetry Friendly Classroom series. Transcript Now, when it comes to writing poems, I suggest that one way to think of this is to ask "how can we create a time in which the children can gather some thoughts and ideas that we can use to make poems" one way is to think that the resources we have at hand are the things we say, or that other people say to us, the things that we can see going on, the things we hear, the things we think, the things we feel, the things that we're doing our selves if we're in the scene in question. Now there are many routs to tap into this, using photos, paintings, other poems, a title, a situation, a feeling, a memory, a story that I've been told, a moment or scene from real life, a moment or a scene in a play or a novel, a piece of music. If we ask a question for each of these resources as I've called them, then we can pull the answers, so let's say that we start it from a situation like... Breakfast time at home, and we ask "what can you see going on?" you can pull the answers on a big piece of paper and pin that up, same again for each of the others, saying that you and others, thinking, hearing, feeling, seeing going on, doing. So you end up with a series of big posters of all the things people have come up with. This is a resource you can use to make poems, that's either class poems or individual ones because all you can do choose lines from each of these big sheets of paper and put them together, so you have a saying, thinking, feeling, seeing, doing poem. You can show, that's either doing it by yourself or by comparing what your doing with poems that have already been written and published, that you can make poems out of just one or two of these different resources, so you can right um... *click* a seeing poem... about breakfast or a... saying poem about breakfast or you could write a... thinking and feeling poem interrupted by hearing and so on. There also ways in which you can... introduce patterns to what you're writing through... rhythm, repetition, and chorus. If you've got a poetry friendly classroom going, then these are, the secret strings I've talked about that you've... probably started to notice. Using this range of words to describe writing: saying, seeing, hearing, thinking, feeling and impossible writing, I'm going to come to that in a minute actually gives you a range of very accessible ways of talking about poems that you read. You can spot... how poets switch between these different senses. You can also talk about what I've called... impossible writing, here it is. You can show that you can write things that don't make sense and yet in a funny way they do, take... ''Hey Diddle Diddle. Cow jumps over the moon, and a dish runs away with a spoon. Well that's quite odd and is... meant to be a bit funny perhaps. But you can also do... impossible about... sad, scary or mysterious things like... the Bed'' ''started to eat me, the sky bent down, the lemon drove off. This gives us... another resource, another way of thinking that we can, introduce into real situations like... breakfast or as a way of writing in itself say about... autumn... or the market or whatever in one workshop I did where we were looking at a sad scene in a photo, a child wrote and the leaves called out my name. Don't forget you can always write poems for your class or about your class... and with your class, don't forget there are fantastic resources to help you with poetry you can invite a poet to come to your school, there's bound to be poetry readings, at a local book festival, there are poetry CDs, videos and websites like... the poetry archive. Category:Poetry Friendly Classroom Category:2011 Category:Videos not uploaded by Michael Rosen